Obietnica
by IloveVaffles
Summary: Krótko o relacji Lestrade'a z Sherlockiem. Lekkie spoilery do 3x02, i nawiązania do narkotykowej przeszłości Holmesa.


-… a kiedy weszłam do pokoju, zobaczyłam Jenny i Marka. Kłócili się, ale nie wiem o co, bo gdy tylko mnie zobaczyli…  
Telefon w płaszczu inspektora zawibrował już chyba po raz czwarty w przeciągu pięciu minut. Greg wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz.  
Sherlock Holmes.  
Znowu.  
Lestrade westchnął ciężko i odrzucił połączenie od swojego przyjaciela.

Chociaż… przyjaciela to za dużo powiedziane. Holmes nawet go nie lubił. Kolegi? Też nie. Pomocnika? Bzdura, to on bardziej pomagał Sherlockowi niż Sherlock jemu.  
Holmes nie był jego przyjacielem, kolegą ani pomocnikiem. Holmes był po prostu Holmesem- tym tajemniczym typem w długim płaszczu który zawsze kręcił się po miejscu zbrodni i jakimś cudem widział to czego inni nie dostrzegali. Detektyw- konsultant wiele razy pomógł Gregowi (i nie tylko) w rozwiązaniu spraw, których inspektor w życiu by nie rozwiązał. Jak on to robił? Nikt nie wiedział. Po prostu pochylał się nad ciałem ofiary i już wiedział wszystko o jej życiu, co jadła wczoraj na obiad, oraz jaki rozmiar buta nosił morderca.  
Jednak Sherlock Holmes potrafił być też niezłym dupkiem i wiele razy to okazywał obrażając wszystkich dookoła, a siebie uważając za nieomylnego geniusza. Cóż, najwidoczniej bycie dupkiem jest rodzinne. Lestrade miał ,,przyjemność" poznać starszego Holmesa parę miesięcy temu w opuszczonej fabryce, gdzie ,,najpotężniejszy człowiek w rządzie brytyjskim" (jak to potem określił Sherlock słuchając historii inspektora) proponował policjantowi pieniądze za donoszenie mu o wszystkim co robi jego młodszy brat.  
-No i? Zgodziłeś się?- spytał wtedy detektyw, nie przerywając oglądania dłoni denata  
-Nie. A powinienem?  
-Zawsze dodatkowy przychód. Poza tym…- Sherlock oderwał się od pracy i odwrócił w stronę Lestrade'a. Czyżby Holmes się uśmiechał?- Moglibyśmy się podzielić.  
To było takie… dziwne. Nigdy przedtem nie widział, żeby Sherlock się uśmiechnął, chyba że tym swoim ironicznym uśmieszkiem ,,ja- wiem- wszystko- a- wy- jesteście- tępi", który wszystkich denerwował. Nie bardzo wiedząc jak zareagować, Lestrade odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale Holmes już tego nie zauważył- znowu zajął się ciałem ofiary.  
Okazało się, że młodszy Holmes potrafił być też człowiekiem. Tyle, że większość ludzi tego nie zauważała, bo jednak najczęściej Holmes był zwykłym dupkiem.  
Tak jak teraz.

-Przepraszam, przeszkadzam?- spytała nastoletnia dziewczyna, najlepsza przyjaciółka Jenny i jednocześnie podejrzana (o tym drugim jeszcze nie wiedziała).  
-Nie, nie… To tylko… słaba bateria- inspektor uśmiechnął się sztucznie i wsadził komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni- Mów dalej, Norah.  
-No więc… O czym to ja…- Norah przeczesała ręką włosy- Ach, tak. Wróciłam i zobaczyłam że się kłócą, ale jak mnie zobaczyli, Mark popchnął Jenny i wybiegł z pokoju. Więc podeszłam do niej, spytałam co się stało… Powiedziała mi, że widziała go z jakąś inną dziewczyną na Oxford Street w zeszłą sobotę, a Mark powiedział jej, że to ja… Co jest oczywiście nieprawdą.  
No tak. Typowe problemy młodych.  
,,Jednak nie wszystkie kończą się mordem" pomyślał Lestrade, zerkając na zamknięte drzwi za którymi znajdowało się ciało Jenny Parker w zaawansowanym stopniu rozkładu.  
-Powiedziałam jej, że to kłamstwo, ona się wściekła i zaczęła mi robić wyrzuty, że to wszystko moja wina, że to zawsze ja jestem w centrum uwagi, i że jak ona w końcu znalazła sobie chłopaka, to oczywiście ja musiałam go jej podpier…  
Przerwała, i sięgnęła do torebki po telefon.  
-To raczej nie mój.  
Lestrade wziął głęboki oddech i przeklął cicho. Nastolatka spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.  
-Donovan!- krzyknął inspektor. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się policjantka. Greg podał jej dyktafon.-Dokończ za mnie, ja zaraz wracam.  
Policjant wyszedł z pokoju zamknął za sobą drzwi i w końcu odebrał ten przeklęty telefon.  
-Sherlock, kurwa, co znowu?  
Po drugiej stronie słuchawki przez parę sekund panowała cisza.  
-Przyjedź- odezwał się w końcu Holmes. Jego głos brzmiał inaczej niż zwykle- był słaby i jakby stłumiony. Jednak zdenerwowany policjant nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
-Że co?  
-Do mnie. Przyjedź.  
Lestrade wziął głęboki oddech czując, że zaraz nie wytrzyma.  
-Holmes, do ciężkiej cholery, wiesz przecież że jestem w pracy…  
-Jesteś mi potrzebny.  
Greg nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się do telefonu.  
-Jasne. Jak zwykle. Do czego wielki Sherlock Holmes miałby mnie potrzebować? Kwas wylał się na dywan? Pękła struna w skrzypcach? Nie masz pieniędzy na czynsz? A nie, to ostatnie niedawno przerabialiśmy…  
-Posłuchaj mnie, ja…  
Ale inspektor nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pękło w nim coś, co trzymał w sobie przez tyle czasu.  
-Nie jestem twoim psem na posyłki, który przybiega na każde twoje wezwanie! O jakąkolwiek pierdołę chodzi, radź sobie sam. Żegnam pana.  
Rozłączył się i z dziwną satysfakcją wrócił na miejsce zbrodni

* * *

Uczucie satysfakcji minęło błyskawicznie gdy postanowił mimo wszystko zajechać do Holmesa i znalazł go nieprzytomnego na kanapie z zawiązanym paskiem od szlafroka na ramieniu i strzykawką w ręku.  
Dni podczas których Sherlock był nieprzytomny były dla Lestrade'a torturą.  
Dlaczego przedtem niczego nie zauważył? Długie rękawy nawet w trzydziestostopniowy upał, cienie pod oczami, rozszerzone źrenice, głupkowate zachowanie, nawet ten znikający czynsz… Dlaczego niczego nie zauważył?  
-To nie pana wina, inspektorze- próbował pocieszyć go starszy Holmes- To tylko i wyłącznie wina mojego brata.  
-Mogłem się domyśleć, mogłem przyjechać wcześniej…- jęknął cicho Greg, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
-Powtórzę raz jeszcze: to nie jest pana wina. Nie pan wstrzyknął Sherlockowi morfinę lecz on sam. Pan uratował mu życie.  
-Jeszcze nic nie wiadomo- mruknął policjant, patrząc na biegnącego przez korytarz lekarza.

* * *

Parę lat później podczas ważnej akcji na telefon inspektora przyszło parę wiadomości o bardzo podobnej treści:  
_Pomóż mi.  
Szybko.  
Proszę.  
Pomóż mi.  
_Nadawcą każdej z nich był nie kto inny jak Sherlock Holmes.  
Lestrade zatrzymał się na chwilę i zaczął się zastanawiać. Owszem, mogło chodzić o jakąś pierdołę, ale z drugiej strony John Watson brał ślub, nie mieszkał już na Baker Street, a Sherlock całymi dniami przesiadywał samotny…  
-Jeśli pojedziesz, cała zasługa przypadnie Jonesowi!- krzyknęła Sally, patrząc na inspektora z rozczarowaniem.  
Miała rację, zresztą Holmesowi na pewno chodziło o coś kompletnie nieistotnego…  
,,Już kiedyś do niego nie przyjechałeś" szepnął cichutki głosik w jego głowie ,,Pamiętasz, co z tego wynikło?"  
To zdecydowało.  
Wybiegł z budynku, krzycząc do komórki, że potrzebuje wsparcia, a potem wsiadł do auta i łamiąc przepisy pognał na 221B Baker Street.

* * *

Pani Hudson nie było w domu, a drzwi były otwarte, co przeraziło go chyba jeszcze bardziej. Wbiegł na górę, przeskakując parę schodków na raz i stanął jak wryty w progu.  
-Co się stało?- spytał, czując że zaraz wypluje własne płuca.  
Sherlock siedział w szlafroku przed laptopem- całkowicie zdrowy, przytomny i nienaćpany.  
-To jest trudne… naprawdę trudne- mruknął, pocierając czoło. Sięgnął na biurko i chwycił jakąś książkę.  
_Jak ułożyć niezapomniane przemówienie drużby_  
-Znasz jakieś zabawne historyjki o Johnie?  
Na zewnątrz słychać było wycie syren oraz świst śmigieł helikopterów. Lestrade próbował złapać oddech i czuł, że narasta w nim wściekłość. Ale oprócz złości czuł coś jeszcze.  
Ulgę.  
-Fałszywy alarm- mruknął do telefonu.  
-Przyjąłem.  
Helikoptery odleciały, radiowozy pojechały z powrotem do Scotland Yardu.  
-Myślałem, że to coś poważnego…- mruknął policjant  
-No a nie?!- Sherlock wstał z krzesła i zaczął chodzić bez celu po pokoju- Jestem drużbą, muszę napisać przemówienie, a nie mam pojęcia…  
-Myślałem…- przerwał mu Greg- Myślałem, że znowu zacząłeś. I że tym razem nie zdążę.  
-Och- Holmes zmarszczył brwi i wbił wzrok w podłogę.  
Przez chwilę w salonie panowała cisza.  
-Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy nie wrócisz do prochów.  
-Gordon, słuchaj…  
-Mam na imię Greg! Obiecaj!  
Detektyw westchnął ciężko i spojrzał Lestrade'owi prosto w oczy.  
-Obiecuję.  
-Dobrze- odparł inspektor a potem z głośnym westchnięciem opadł na kanapę i zamknął oczy.  
-To skoro już przyjechałeś… Pomożesz mi, czy nie?  
Uniósł powoli powieki i spojrzał na jedynego na świecie detektywa- konsultanta z uśmiechem na twarzy, który jeszcze bardziej upodabniał Holmesa do małego chłopca.  
-Najpierw zrób mi kawy i przynieś krzesło.  
Gdy Sherlock pobiegł do kuchni, Greg krzyknął w stronę kuchni:  
-Czasami naprawdę cię nienawidzę!  
-Wiem!- odkrzyknął Holmes.  
Policjant uśmiechnął się tylko i usiadł przed ekranem komputera.


End file.
